When the Cat's away, the Mice will play
by Bubblefox
Summary: Seventh Heaven is empty. Except for the Yuffie who is cleaning the house before Tifa gets back. With the radio playing music loud, she lets herself go. When Vincent catches her in the act of dancing with the broom, he decides to learns her how to dance...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Poppins, Disney or the characters of Final Fantasy. I only borrowed them for this sweet little one-shot. Enjoy!**

**WHEN THE CAT'S AWAY, THE MICE WILL PLAY**

Cloud was delivering some packages, Tifa was out shopping and the kids were to school.

The girl sighed and wiped the sweat drops from her forehead. She hadn't expected cleaning of the house would be this hard... and boring.

The bar was empty, it would be closed till the evening. The chairs laid upside-down on the tables and Yuffie, armed with a broom and a mop, was strolling through the room.

There laid dust everywhere! Gosh... Since when wasn't it cleaned properly? She was a princess and even knew when she needed to clean things!

The dark-haired girl left her broom standing against the bar counter and hopped behind it, where did her friend hid the stereo of this place?

Ah, found it!

Yuffie pushed on the button and turned the wheel of the volume. As result, loud beats and melodies filled the room. She sighed again, this kind of music wasn't really her cup of tea...

Wait! Idea!

A lopsided-smirk sliced the Ninjas face while she leaped over the bar counter and rapidly she came back with her treasure in her tiny hands. The Disney-CD of Marlene. Yuffie had found it this morning under the sofa in the living room and thought it might be fun to listen to this kind of music.

She placed the CD in its holder and let the sweet melodies of her favourite movies entertain her while she started sweeping again...

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

He was wondering why there was such a noise in the bar. He could even hear the beats resounding outside through the walls!

Vincent knocked on the back-door, but when he didn't hear a respond, he just opened it slowly. Nobody was in the kitchen. On his guard he stepped through the kitchen and peeked through the doorway between the kitchen and the bar.

The tall man smirked slightly at the scene he found. Yuffie was loudly singing along with the music, not only this was amusing. No, the thing that made Vincent Valentine smirk, was the fact his friend was dancing in the room with the broom-stick in her hands.

His crimson eyes followed the tiny young woman circling around on the clean floor, where the sun was shining on through the windows. She looked quite lovely, even though she was covered with dust. Vincent decided, the smirk still on his face, she really needs a lesson in dancing properly.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

When two hands touched her shoulders lightly, Yuffie jumped and her grasp around the broom-stick tightened. Quickly she turned around, ready to hit the intruder in it's face with the broom.

When she recognised Vincent, the end of the broom stopped abrupt in the air.

''Vinny! Don't scare me like that!'' She yelled furious. The tall raven-black haired man looked down at the angry little Ninja, he simply rose an eyebrow at her reaction.

He slowly took the broom out of her hands and supported her right hand in his clawed hand. His normal hand rested on her waist.

A slight blush crept over Yuffie's face, ''Vince, what are we doing?''

''Dancing,'' He answered monotone. Yuffie grinned and rested her left hand on his shoulder, ''You're such a gentleman, Vinny. But you know I can't dance.''

Yuffie couldn't see his smirk behind the collar of his crimson cloak, but she saw the twinkling in his eyes. She knew he was planning something.

''I know,'' The tall man said, ''So that is why I thought you might learn more from me than from the broom.''

He made a light nod towards the broom against the table. Yuffie followed the direction of his nod and snickered. She glanced her hand in his clawed hand and gazed back at his eyes. Her cheeks got redder, he was so close to her!

''So how do we start? Do we need special music?'' The young woman tried, quiet uncomfortable with the handsome man's gaze.

''No, this is fine. What is is anyway?'' Vincent said, leading Yuffie in the dance with slow steps. Yuffie rolled her eyes up and frowned lightly.

''Eh, I guess this is Chim Chim Cher-ee from the Mary Poppins movie.''

''Very well. Follow my steps.''

Yuffie stared down at their feet when the steps got quicker, Vincent bent a bit forward to her ear.

''Chin up when you're dancing.''

Yuffie frowned when she looked up to her tall friend, ''But then I'll do something wrong or step on your feet!''

Vincent smirked a bit at her complaining tone. ''That is the reason I wear metal boots, my dear.''

**A/N: And? I hope you like this little sweet story. And I love the music of Disney! (yeah.. I know, I could be such a child some times)  
****I would be very happy if you leave a comment :D**


End file.
